Defy the Rules
by OllivLynnandDarinda
Summary: Jemima hates her life. She's married to Admetus, though she's in love with Misto. How will she get her way out? One shot, song by Nickelback. Rated for slight language, but nothing quite obscene.


My life really couldn't get worse. No, really, it couldn't. It sucks.

Okay, maybe I'm being dramatic. It _could_ be worse, but if it did, I would consider suicide.

Oh, come on, I was kidding. I would _never_ kill myself, not in a million years!

I know what you're thinking right now. _Oh, Jemima. Foolish, young Jemima. You have such a great life, and you're putting it all to waste. You have great parents. Munkustrap, the protector, and Demeter, the pretty gold and black queen. You have a gorgeous sister, Victoria. She's such a great dancer! And you have Ademetus. He's such a great tom; you should be glad that your dad picked him as your mate. Who could ask for more?_

Well you might not exactly be thinking that. Those were the words of my grandmother, Jennyanydots. I disagree with her, though.

I could definitely ask for more. Yeah, sure, my parents are loving and everything, but Dad is never home, and mom is always with Aunt Bomba.

Ugh, and I wouldn't get me started on Vicky. Oh, she's nice, she's pretty, and she _is_ a marvelous dancer, but I never really talk to her. She's always around some tom, but usually never the same one. And yes, I am accusing my sister of being a slut. How she's not pregnant I will never know.

And then there's Ademetus. Dad saw me talking to him once and all of a sudden I'm engaged to him. Believe me, he is a perfectly nice tom…but I'm not in love with him. We're friends. I can tell that Ademetus definitely isn't comfortable with the situation, either. His parents (Jellylorum and Asparagus) decided that their youngest son needed to settle down. Jelly happened to run into Mom and…I guess you know the rest.

I sighed as I went out and sat on the old, abandoned car. It was around midnight. I could tell because the moon and I…we have a special connection. No, I'm not a Mystic; I can't talk to inanimate objects. But I guess I know a lot about the Jellicle Moon.

Why didn't I talk to Metus? Why couldn't I just except the fact that I will be married and carry Metus' kits? Oh yeah, because I was in love with Misto.

Misto has been my best friend for years. Ever since he came here (Dad found him while on watch duty) we were joined at the hip. I helped him control his magic, and he comforted me when the news about my engagement was told to me. Of course, that kind of made it worse. My best friend/ crush comforting me when the tom I'm mating with isn't him.

I don't think Misto even has a clue about my little love drama/ triangle thingy. I don't think he's interested in me in any way, other than friendship. I just don't know anymore.

So, that's my story. I'm just sitting here, on the TSE, drowning in my sorrows. Then I remembered something Mom told me when I was blue.

"_Jemima, when Jellicles are sad, or don't know what to do, they sing."_

Singing. Hmm. I guess that'd be okay. There's no one here, and my voice won't carry that much. Whatever, let's see if it works.

_Memory_

_Turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you _

_Open up, enter in_

_If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

_Then a new life will begin_

Another voice came from the shadows. It was male.

_Sunlight through the trees in summer_

_Endless masquerading_

I joined the wonderful voice, knowing exactly who it was.

_Like a flower as the dawn is breaking_

_The memory is fading._

I stopped and shuddered as I felt him sit next to me, put his arm around me.

"Are you still moping about the whole 'Metus deal?" Mistoffelees asked me.

I rolled my eyes. I liked how I can be so natural around him.

"Yes, yes I am. My life is like that drama sitcom my human watches; I think it's called Gossip Girl or something like that."

"You watch human TV?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Sometimes…I gotta stop whining at some point, so I'm either sleeping or playing with Macy," I said, trying- and failing- to stifle a yawn.

Misto noticed. "Jemi, it's late; don't you think you should be at Macy's?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine. So what have you been up to lately sir Magician?" I asked in a tired, yet mocking tone.

He grimaced at my nickname. "Nothing, really. Actually, I was hoping you could…give me some advice?" He looked down when he said it.

This got me curious. "Sure! Talk away."

He blushed and looked into my eyes. "You see, Jemi, I like- practically love- this queen, but I, er, have no idea to tell her. How do I confess without making myself look like a stalker?"

I laughed at his uncomfortable-looking face. "Well, I think you should be your witty, charming, handsome self…just tell her how you feel. Who is it?"

Mistoffelees looked right into my eyes and smirked. I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Guess."

"Oh, come on Misto, give me a hint!" I whined.

"Fine, I'll give you three hints. The first one is that…she's gorgeous," he said kind of like a game-show host on Family Feud (I have a lot of time on my hands at Macy's.)

I sighed. "Well, that doesn't help much…there's a million of those around here. Next hint, please!" I was determined to find out the new cause of my jealousy.

He grinned mischievously. "She's a really good singer and dancer."

I thought about it. "Is it Cassandra? 'Cause if it is, you might as well be put in the loony bin," I said.

He chuckled. "Nope, it's not Cassie. Last hint: She's got all of the attention, or at least mine. She has beautiful eyes. She's a charmer, she uses those eyes to get her way, except for previously when her parents decided something for her." He stared at me, as if he was desperate for me to figure it out.

I gasped. "Please don't tell me it's Victoria! She's no good, Misto, please don't go down that road! I mean…"

"Jemima," he said.

"She's practically a whore, a slut, a tom-hood stealing brat…"

"Jemima," he tried again.

"You'll never make it anywhere with her! She'll have sex with you and accuse you of rape so she has an excuse for being pregnant!"

"Jemima!" he shouted.

I stopped my ranting. "What?"

"Calm down! It's not Victoria, I would never dream of it! But…you're very close," he admitted.

My heart stopped beating. My giant eyes opened even wider than they were before. Was he talking about me?

I faced Misto. "Is this…lucky queen, oh, I don't know, engaged?"

He blushed and looked down again. "Yes."

I turned his face so he was looking at me. "Misto, I've loved you since the first day I met you…and I never stopped."

That's all he needed to hear. Our lips met in the best kiss of my life. Way better than the fake kisses 'Metus gave me. I swore I died and went to heaven.

We broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Damn those brown eyes.

"What am I gonna do?" I asked, snuggling into his chest.

"You are going to go to Ademetus tomorrow. You will bring him home to your parents, who will be waiting there. Ademetus will bring Jelly and Gus. You and Ademetus will think of a plan to talk your parents out of the marriage. If any of them ask why, say that you already fell in love with a different tom, and you will not stand for your parents making decisions for you. You will tell them that. Whether they accept or not, you will make sure they realize they aren't in control of you."

I nodded. The angel's plan was perfect.

"But you aren't going to think about that right now. All you are going to think about is how much trouble we could get into. How many rules we can break. Will you come with me to my den? I promise I love you, and at the moment, I don't think I can resist you much longer."

Speechless, I put my lips on his again. But this time, I never let go. He carried me into his den and we did exactly what we wanted to do…defy the rules.

_Tell my mother, tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand_


End file.
